


A Medic's Habits

by Tuesdayisdoom



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Romance, Slice of Life, Will update tags, some blood
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 06:52:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17116505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tuesdayisdoom/pseuds/Tuesdayisdoom
Summary: A place to put Out-of-Order ficlets, just some self-indulgent canon x OC stuff.





	1. Exhaustion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was based on the fact I typo a lot when tired.

It was rather very late on Lunea, home of the descendants of those who followed the path of the Blue Lion during the attack on Altea 10,000 years ago. Their ancestors fled, building a society on Earth’s moon. Out of sight, they built cities on the dark side so they wouldn’t be discovered.

For now, the focus is on a certain medic on the verge of passing out. She was up late, writing reports for the awfully busy day they had. After all, working alongside several other aliens to help rebuild Earth and provide healthcare for those who suffered greatly from injury after the Galra had attacked.. Proved to be exhausting. The medic refused to stop her work until she finished the paperwork involved for the day. Her eyes were at a half-lidded state, her glasses askew from constantly rubbing at her eyes. The screens she stared at became more blurry, the keyboard becoming a mass of white dots on a backdrop of cyan. She was doing this all while standing up, to avoid collapsing in a chair.

Nearly silent footfalls rounded the corner of the hall came to an abrupt stop, the figure hearing the longest and loudest yawn coming from the medic. Worry panged his heart, he was only up to use the restroom but now he had other pressing matters to attend to.

“… Cheryn?” He called out softly, taking a stride into the room. He tried not to scare her with his sudden intrusion, but she still jolted at the sudden call of her name. She turned around.

“Oh, Prince Lotor. What are you doing up? Do you need me to check you out?” Cheryn blinked, the other implications of what she said did not come to her. Straight-forward and honest as always. It still drew out a chuckle from the Galtean prince.

“No, no. You’re fine, medic. What are you doing up so late yourself? Surely it is not good for your health.” A well-knowing grin spread wide on his face when she seemed to shrink, her shoulders hunching as she meekly smiled.

“I need to finish this paperwork, I’m on a roll now.”  
“Can I see how far you’ve come on it?”  
“Files are confidential, Prince…”  
“Just call me Lotor, Cheryn. Perhaps you can let this slide just one time. I’m concerned over why it’s taking so long.”

Cheryn sighed deeply, rubbing her arm as her smile fell from her face. She stepped away from her console, gesturing for him to take a peek. He walked over, raising an eyebrow at her change of expression but continued nonetheless. He blinked, squinting at the screen. Puzzled, his eyes glanced back at her. He rubbed his chin in thought, this was… Something.

“I can’t understand a lick of this.”  
“I know.”  
“What is the purpose of writing reports when you can’t even write the word ‘hyper-extended,’ hm?”  
“I was close, I could’ve fixed it when I wake up later today! Hyoerectenfer was really close!”

Lotor exhales, saving the documents immediately before shutting the console down for her. Her eyes widened, quickly moving to try and stop him. However, she tripped up dizzy from disorientation. Stopping him swiftly turned into gripping onto his arm tightly, her breathing getting heavy from the exhaustion and overexertion. Her head laid upon his bicep, her eyes shut.

“I’m.. Fine… Lotor.. Please…”  
“You are not. It’s time for you to rest. I’ll escort you to your room.”


	2. Tender Care

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She hadn't expected this, neither the injury he had or the look he gave her.  
> Based on some artwork I commissioned. Link will be added later!

Chaotic. That was one word that could describe the situation. Leaving Lunea to follow after the Blue Lion was nothing but chaotic since day one. The crew on the Stardial did not realize the full set of consequences they'd be facing, but it had been the society's plan for thousands of years. They would select a team of some of the best trained and educated to go on the journey. They were to assist the new Paladins of Voltron, since as far as they knew, they could be the only Alteans alive anymore. This is what led up to this instance, the aftermath of a struggling battle between the Galra Empire and them. They had won against the aggressors, now it was time to regroup and recover.

 

Cheryn sighed as she finished patching up her best friend, tutting that their recklessness. They simply laughed it off.

"So, fit as a fiddle, right? Eh?" They smirked, raising an eyebrow.  
"You're not out of the woods yet, Gene."

"C'mon, I should be fine for just some rest and handing out provisions, right?"  
"Yeah yeah, I guess so. Just.. Don't get into anymore fights. That cybernetic skeleton of yours can only do so much."  
"Gotcha, understood Miss Medic Cheryn."

 

Gene laughed as they walked away, leaving the medic embarrassed. It didn't last long enough for her to completely get back to normal, but the shock of people shouting and asking for help as they rushed someone in a gurney into the room sobered her up. She was instantly on guard, asking the medical team that brought in the patient if they administered anything yet. The answer was no, causing her to groan while quickly tying back her hair and sanitizing her hands.

 

The patient they brought in was only now being stripped of their armor. They didn't get too far before Cheryn insisted that she'd take care of the rest, one of her inspector-bots doing a quick scan of vitals and injuries at her command. She took a deep breath, covering her face with a mask and making sure her gloves were secured. She moved closer, taking off the person's helmet. She froze for a moment, time stopped. She couldn't breathe now, it burned to try. Moving her fingers were impossible, as if they has been adhered to the helmet itself. Her face couldn't feel the tears rolling down her cheeks, but her eyes felt the heat and strain to stay open. Her mouth was dry and jaw dropped, she needed to say something. Nothing came out, she gulped. That's when the helmet clattered to the floor. Time returned as she briskly undid the fastenings of the armor, almost throwing it all to the side in her rush. She cared too much, so she didn't care for his belongings. Her heart stuttered as she saw the gash across his torso.

 

She had to steel herself. Emotions would do her no good in this situation. However, a spike of panic seared through her chest as she heard him groan.

"How can you be making noise when you're like this?!" Came her harsh whisper.

 

A new command was sent to the bot, to change into medicinal mode. It injected the Galtean in front of her with a soothing sedative, to help keep him calm and ease the pain. Her hands moved quickly, to go after the more severe areas that were attacked. She repeated the steps in her head for a healthy recovery. She cleaned his wounds once she stopped the bleeding, stitching followed soon after. Her hands were shaky but she was persistent. Gulping from frayed nerves, she steadily shifted him up into a sitting position. There were a few cuts on his back as well, but none as nearly fatal than what was on his front. She could nearly weep from joy, that alone raised her spirits. Cheryn did what she could to clean his back, then began bandaging around his middle as carefully as she could.

 

"You're going to be okay. I got you. Don't worry, I can fix you up in no time.. Just.. Wake up when I'm done.. Lotor."

* * *

 

Most of his injuries had been tended to, his vitals returned to normal. The Altean girl was up on her feet, gathering the materials she needed to patch up his face. She was much more calm now, a wave of serene atmosphere had washed over the room by now. No one would understand why her feelings for this man were so strong, after the things he had done. Not unless they took into consideration all he has been through, like she has.

 

She wanted him safe, she wanted him in good health, she wanted... Him, standing by her side. Although, she knew this wasn't what he needed right now. He just needed someone to help stabilize him, someone he could trust while he was weak. She smiled as she looked over him, gently brushing that stray bang to the right side. She took a seat next to the bed, starting to sanitize his scrapes and cuts along his cheeks and jawline. Eyes growing soft, she took her time. Lotor was shifting in his sleep now, a small meek noise leaving his lips as he moved to get up.

 

"Ah, take it easy... Don't rush it.." Her voice wavered a bit, concerned if he wouldn't realize where they were.  
"Ch... Cheryn? When was I taken here?.. Do the others know?"

  
"I'm not sure if they do, you were all armored up.. And not in the usual armor we've seen you in either... I didn't even know it was you until I took the helmet off." She pats a scrape, trying to not be amused by his wince from the disinfectant,"You've been here for about a little under a varga..."  
He goes silent, she lets him think. After all, she still had to bandage the right side of his face. She leans to her left, tenderly holding his cheek as she applied another strip to an injury.

 

"You had me worried there for a second, honestly. With that huge quiznacking gash over your abs.. I had no idea you would be out there fighting, yknow? Glad they managed to bring you in when they did. Then again, you are a strong, tough, big guy. Oh hey, I heard that Hunk is going to be in the cafeteria's kitchen here today. To lighten up the mood, I suppose. Do you want to head there after I finish patching you up, or do you want to rest first?"

 

Cheryn finally stopped talking to look him in the eyes, smiling ear to ear. Her train of thought pause, what was with the serious expression? His eyes were partially lidded, an air of certainty seemed to surround him. A hand cupped her cheek, she blinked.

"Lotor, what's u-"

 

Her eyes widened, his shut. He leaned into her, a tender touch upon both their lips. Her body was stuck in place once more, a hand resting on his shoulder and the other gripped the end of her skirt. A few ticks went by, heat rising on both their faces. She could move again after half a dobosh, her hand now holding onto his shoulder as she carefully brought him closer. She was kissing him back, the emotional floodgates burst open.

 

When Lotor pulled away, he smiled at her. A real smile, not one for politeness or formalities. Not one that had hidden agendas. A genuine smile as he brushed a few tears off her cheek. A chuckle rumbled through his chest, she could tell as he brought her into an embrace.

 

"Everything will turn out as it should, dear Medic... You really should summarize what you are feeling every once in a while. It was hard enough to keep up with your rambling, but.. It is still endearing knowing you care for me in such a way.. Thank you, my moon... Thank you."

 

Cheryn hadn't known she had truly fallen for him until this very moment. She supposed the same went for him. They never did go to the cafeteria, they stayed in the room. Enjoying the moment, the quiet, and the tenderness of their care for one another.

**Author's Note:**

> This was based on the fact I typo a lot when tired.


End file.
